Hiding In Plain Sight
by elvirakitties
Summary: A different Harry raised by two snakes, with the help of Sev. Dumbledore bashing/Molly/Ginny too. Ron is a good guy in this.


Brit looked at the letter the crazy owl dropped into his lap. It felt weird, using the skills he learned from his two snakes he checked the letter out. He usually did so anyway, but this one was weird. He got rid of all the little charms on the letter, crossed out the name Harry Potter, above the name, he wrote Britannicus Peverell. He did just like he had been instructed to do. He had another letter sitting on the desk, but he had been warned about this one. He turned the letter over and saw the seal.

~It arrived?~

~Yes, Tom, it did. Nagini was looking for you.~ He told the snake.

~I saw her. Did it say Harry Potter?~

~Yes, already fixed it, and removed the charms. I was about to open it.~ Brit opened the letter as Tom slithered up his leg and settled around his neck to read the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Brit turned to the second page:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM:

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

~Interesting they removed snakes. Lousy book list too.~ Tom hissed. ~You read all those two or three years ago.~

~Wonder how it got addressed to Harry Potter?~

~He might have had it hand written out. It shouldn't have.~

They heard the floo sound. A few minutes later, Severus stepped into the room. He bowed. "My Prince, I see you got the letter."

"Yes, it was even addressed to Harry Potter." Brit handed the letter to Severus. ~Tom, go and smack him for me.~

~You know why he does it.~

~I know, so formal.~

"He had been sitting in Minerva's office for days. Since no one can see the addresses of the envelopes, and the elves deliver them, he has been waiting for an answer from Potter. When none came, he actually sent a few directly to your former relatives house, when that didn't work he just sent a generic address one." Severus ignored the hissing. He knew Brit most likely told his Lord to smack him for his formality. He hid his enjoyment of seeing his friend's son annoyance.

"That explained the envelope. It was covered in spells. I removed them as I was taught."

"Good, did you eat your lunch?"

"Yes. Severus, do you think he will know?"

Severus knew he had been worried about Dumbledore getting his hands on him. It had taken a few years to get the boy enough confidence in himself after Tom and Nagini had found Harry Potter at the Dursley home so beaten that if Tom hadn't been able to summon Severus the boy would have died. "No, you don't look like Potter, and the scar is gone. He won't suspect a thing. You have been in Diagon Alley and no one realized."

"True, I just don't trust him." Brit sighed. It was going to be a long seven years unless he could test out early but that would only knock off two years.

"I don't either." Severus knew that Tom and Nagini would protect Brit. "Go and get your assignments, I want to review them." Tom slithered over to Severus. "My Lord, I do believe it's time to get you a body." Tom nodded yes. "I will speak to Lucius. He invited Brit to stay at Malfoy Manor overnight on the 31st so that he could take the boys to the station."

Chapter 2

Brit and Draco were sitting in their compartment, waiting for the train to start leaving. Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa had settled the boys in the compartment before leaving. Lucius had already made sure that Tom and Nagini were safely at his home, while they were researching how to get the Dark Lord his body back. The platform was settling down, reflecting that the Hogwarts Express was leaving soon.

They chatted with a variety of friends, laughing and joking. Harry and Draco were sitting quietly in between the influx of visitors when their door was slammed open. "Oops, sorry." A red-haired boy was standing there, his face slightly red.

"No damage was done." Harry knew the boy was a Weasley. He had been warned by Severus about the family. Dumbledore's lovers.

"Can I sit here? I am trying to avoid my twin brothers."

Draco was about to respond when Ron sat down next to him. He was a bit surprised, he never experienced someone with no manners. "Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself.

"Britannicus Peverell." He looked at Draco who was clearly as confused as he was. Why was a Weasley sitting with a Malfoy?

"Ron Weasley. Sorry, I was a bit nervous about my brothers seeing me. They love to prank."

They started chatting as Ron was holding his rat. "This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he?"

Draco made a face as the rat was eating food on Ron's lap. "He is eating out of the container. Can't you do something?"

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow; he is one of the twins. Want to see?"

"Anything to stop it from eating." Draco looked at the mangy thing.

"Ahem... Sunshine..." Ron was in the middle of showing them this new spell his brothers taught him when their compartment door was opened again. There stood a girl with messy brown hair, in her uniform already.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's has lost one." She looked around the compartment.

"No." The three of them dutiful replied.

Brit frowned a bit. "You do realize opening the doors gives the toad more places to hide?"

The girl ignored him, as she noticed Ron's wand was out and pointed at the rat in his lap. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." The three boys bristled at the commanding tone but Ron moved Scabbers into a better position.

"Ahem. Sunshine Daisies Butter Mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Nothing happened, and Ron shrugged his shoulders. Brit and Draco realized the twins had tried another prank on Ron.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me. For example-" The bossy girl pulled out her own wand, aimed it at Ron. "Tergeo. That's better, isn't it?"

Ron started screaming.

"What did you do?" Draco quickly pulled the prefect cord for help. Brit pulled out his handkerchief and placed it on the now bleeding face of Ron Weasley.

"It was a simple cleaning spell. He had dirt on his nose."

"You do realize using magic outside of Hogwarts for minors is illegal." Draco couldn't believe the girl.

"No, according to Hogwarts: A History, we are allowed to practice our spells." Hermione defended herself.

Brit shook his head as two prefects arrived. "What happened?" Prefect Higgs and Percy Weasley arrived.

"She-" Draco pointed to Hermione "-decided she is allowed to use magic whenever she feels like it and cast a Tergeo on Ron's face."

Percy stepped into the compartment. "Ron, I need you to let me see."

"Percy, it hurts." Ron was crying.

"I know. It's not to be used on flesh. It's for household cleaning." Percy explained while Higgs summoned some clean bandages. "Higgs, can you let Madam Pomfrey know?"

"Will do. You take him back to the Prefect area, Gemma might know some healing spells."

Percy guided a crying Ron out of the compartment. Brit glared at Hermione. "I need you to start at the beginning so I can inform the Professors before we arrive."

Draco and Brit told what happened, while Hermione was trying to justify herself. "It says in Hogwarts: A History that we are allowed to practice our spells, as long as we don't do it in front of muggles. My parents are muggles but they're aware of magic, so I didn't do anything illegal."

"You realize that Hogwarts: A History doesn't mention our laws, our traditions, or our customs. It's called Hogwarts: A History because it's a history book about Hogwarts, not the magical world."

Higgs stopped Brit from continuing. "Miss Granger, if you listened to the professor who informed you of our world, I know they instructed that you can't do magic outside of school. I know they also instructed that you can't do magic in front of any muggles. I know they also instructed that you are forbidden from using your wand until you arrive at Hogwarts."

Hermione shifted a bit. "Yes, but it says we can practice."

"Yes, movements, yes, how to say the spells, but you know you were forbidden from casting."

"Well said, Mr. Higgs." Severus Snape was standing in the doorway. "Mr. Weasley has been healed. He is now sleeping. He wanted me to inform you Mr. Peverell, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, do come with me."

"Thank you, Professor Snape." All the boys replied. Brit and Draco resumed their seats after Higgs left with Severus and Hermione. Brit knew Severus had been close by. He was willing to bet his allowance that no one had realized the potion master was on the train.

"That was a bit interesting." Brit looked out the window. "Why would a Gryffindor would seek solace in Slytherin territory?"

"I was wondering that myself. Granger is going to be an issue." The Malfoy and Weasley family had a long history of bitterness between them. It stemmed from the Weasleys breaking a few magical contracts with the Malfoys. Draco knew Ronald Weasley had to know he was a Malfoy even before he entered the compartment.

"I do agree. She is careless and a know-it-all. Severus hates people like that. It should be interesting if she is in our class with him." Brit knew the girl was a Ravenclaw, but also saw a bit of the Gryffindor bravado and self-righteous in the girl.

"Weasley?" Draco really wanted nothing to do with a Weasley, but if used right, it might be worth it.

"I'm not sure. He kept looking at my forehead. I believe he was looking for Harry Potter." Brit didn't have the scar any longer. He hadn't had it for years.

"I had wondered why you were nice to him."

"He will be a Gryffindor and start on how Slytherins are evil, but I am wondering if we might be able to use him."

Draco smirked. The Dark Lord taught his son well. Dumbledore wasn't going to know what hit him.

Chapter 3

Summary:

Flashback to how Tom and Nagini found Harry. How Severus got involved.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

~Tom, why are we here?~ Tom was hiding under a bush next to Nagini, their heads were peeking out.

~I'm not sure, can't you feel it?~

~I do, but we are near potential food. Look at the size of that one.~ They had been watching the huge boy playing something that made beeping noises. He would feed them for a week or so.

~I smell blood.~ Tom inched forward a bit. ~It's coming from inside.~

~A lot of blood.~ Nagini raised her head. ~Window over there.~

The snakes slithered closer to the house. They could hear yelling. "Lazy, good for nothing freak. I will teach you to do better than Dudley in school." They heard a scream of pain. It was clearly a boy as they heard "please, uncle."

~Tom, we have to do something.~ Nagini wanted to kill the muggles who were hitting the boy.

Tom was trying to reign in his magic. As a snake, he knew he couldn't transform. He had tried it a few times since the conflict with the Potters and it always failed. He had tried resting and not using magic, thinking he needed to build his reserves, he had tried even using a wand, but nothing worked. ~The boy is a wizard.~

~Tom, over here, an opened window.~ Nagini was already working the screen off, by sinking her fangs into the mesh and pulling.

Once in, Nagini wrapped herself around the huge male muggle, who started screaming. "Snake!"

~He's bright.~ Nagini hissed as Tom was circling the boy, who was barely conscious.

~I need Severus here. Nagini knock him out and assist me in the summoning.~

They all heard a loud smack as Nagini used tail and hit the muggle over the head. She released her coils and the muggle crashed to the floor. ~The other fat one?~

~We will deal with him if need be. Come closer. Touch the boy and me, I will use him as the summoning point.~ Once Nagini was in place Tom started to focus his magic. He pulled Severus to him.

Severus landed with a thud. He recognized Nagini and saw a lot of blood. He glanced at the huge male on the floor. He needed answers but they could wait as he started to heal bloody child protected by Nagini and another snake.

Once he got the boy stable. He pulled his wand, scan for any wards if he used magic, he found nothing. "He's stabilized. I don't know what happened, but I do know we need to leave. I will deal with the muggle."

Nagini tugged on Severus and led him to the opened window they had used. Severus peeked out and saw a fat boy and a broken screen. "I'll start with the boy and screen if the muggle wakes while I'm doing this, make sure he remains awake."

Nagini went back to where Tom was as Severus ran scans, fixed the screen, and checked that the boy hadn't heard a thing based on the noise coming from the toy he was holding and the music he could hear from whatever was on his head.

When he arrived inside the two snakes were curled protectively around the boy. He revived the muggle. "Freaks, I don't want any more freaks in my house. Get out and take the boy with you. You tell that old man no more."

"Legilimens." Severus entered into the muggle. He searched for what happened. Not really surprised, as it wasn't the first time muggles had abused a magical child. He started to search about what he meant by old man. He saw the letter, a visit by Dumbledore detailing how he wanted Harry to be raised after someone voiced a concern about the child. He froze a bit when he realized who the child was. "Obliviate."

The two snakes were still curled around the boy. "I need to pick him up when I do; I need to you to wrap yourselves around my legs. When I apparate us to Prince Manor, the wards will crash and Dumbledore will arrive." Severus removed any tracking charms from the boy, checked the boot cupboard for anything special. He found an old baby blanket. He picked up Harry, once the snakes were wrapped around his legs, he apparated.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry woke up a bit confused. He was in a big bed, in a huge room. He sat up but didn't feel any pain.

~He's awake. We need to get Severus here to speak to him. Let him know we won't hurt him.~ Tom picked his head up from the blankets.

Nagini slithered closer to Harry. ~Hatchling doesn't smell of fear.~

~I know, snakes never have hurt me.~ Harry missed the startled looks on the snakes as he was looking at his new surroundings. He jumped a bit when he heard a knock and the door opened. A tall man in a black dress entered.

"Mr. Potter, glad to see you are awake."

~Where am I?~ He was looking at the snakes as he asked.

Severus was a bit surprised at the boy speaking in the snake language. "English, please. I'm afraid I don't speak the elegant language of snakes." Severus summoned a chair.

Harry's eyes went big. "You're a freak too." He was staring at the chair. "You moved it. I got into trouble for turning my teacher's hair blue."

"No, I'm a wizard, and so are you. That would be called accidental magic." Seeing the confused look on the boy's face, Severus continued. "I have a bit of explaining to do. Also, I will need you to translate what the snakes tell you."

"Where are my relatives?" Harry really didn't care if he ever saw them again.

"You will not be returning to them. It will be one of the issues we will be discussing." Severus began to explain everything he knew. Once in a while, the snakes would start hissing and Harry would translate and ask their questions.

Chapter 4

Weasley arrived in the Great Hall in time for the sorting. "How are you?" Brit wondered why the boy was standing next to them.

"Better. I can't believe that -"

"witch?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah. I have to go back and spend the night in the infirmary as Madam Pomfrey wants to monitor me." Weasley leaned against the wall. "What happened to her?"

"We don't know. Professor Snape is handling it."

Draco and Brit saw the gleam in Weasley's eyes. Brit gave a slight nod to Draco, perhaps there was another Weasley that wasn't a Gryffindor. Two years ago, the Weasley twins had created chaos by being sorted into Slytherin. Their mother had sent howlers every day for two weeks demanding for them to be resorted, telling them what a disgrace they were. It only ended when the parents of the other students wrote and complained to the Board. The Weasley twins petitioned the Ministry for new guardians, they were now the Greengrass twins.

The sorting went exactly as was expected with a few exceptions. Everyone was a bit surprised to see Granger make her way to the sorting hat, and even more shocked when the girl went into Gryffindor. She clearly wasn't a lion, most believed her to be an idiot. Brit and Draco went to Slytherin, the hat didn't even sit on their hats before shouting out Slytherin. The biggest surprise to most was when Ron Weasley sat down and the hat didn't get to touch his head before it shouted "Slytherin." Everyone knew what was coming, as the Greengrass twins and Daphne started to clap.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus was in a bit of shock, another Weasley in his house? He could see that Dumbledore wasn't happy about it, despite the man's smile. Normally, Dumbledore liked to spend ten minutes greeting the new students, instead, he said three words that made no sense.

Severus glanced down at his snakes and saw Weasley was sitting opposite Draco, his back to the Gryffindors. Percy Weasley looked furious, while the previously known duo of Weasley Twins was making their brother feel welcomed into the snake pit.

Severus could see Minerva and Dumbledore were having a very heated discussion. He knew Minerva wanted to suspend Granger, while Dumbledore kept insisting she needed to remain in Hogwarts. He kept referencing how Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger would be great friends for Harry Potter when they discovered where the boy was.

Severus had already assigned the girl detention for the year. He wanted her expelled and pushed for it, but knew it would never happen. Dumbledore had been bragging about the girl since he did her home visit. Severus looked at Brit, glanced to Granger, but she seemed to be looking for someone. So Dumbledore didn't know Brit was Harry.

The Dark Lord was curled around his wrist, but the snake was awake and listening. Nagini, he knew, was under the table, listening to Dumbledore and Minerva speaking. Dumbledore never realized that silencing spells should be an area effect spell instead of just putting a small open-ended bubble up around who he was speaking too. It allowed Severus to learn a lot of information that way but using a vast number snakes.

Dumbledore had tried to stop Severus having snakes in Hogwarts, but once Poppy had shown how many different potions needed ingredients from different types of snakes, he stopped objecting. So Severus and the Dark Lord had a spying army of snakes, with Brit acting as the translator. Dumbledore never suspected because the only known speaker was the Dark Lord.

He watched Granger lecture her fellow lions about Hogwarts, and rules, as she tried to explain she didn't do anything wrong. He would have felt bad for the lions but they were used to Percy Weasley. Granger and Weasley were going to drive the lions nuts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Ron, what happened?" The Twins sat on either side of their brother. Bill, Charlie, and Ron were the only ones who still talked to them. Bill and Charlie a bit more often since they didn't live at home. Ron had to sneak out any letters he wrote.

"Granger used some spell to clean my face. Percy said it was used for cleaning a house, not a person. The girl even tried to argue about using magic outside of school." Ron had heard Dumbledore push for the girl to get off. "Dumbledore stopped Snape from expelling her, but not from giving her detention for the school year. Dumbledore didn't want to punish her at all."

"Figures." A few Slytherins muttered. They had already told their fellow snakes what happened.

"He kept saying I wouldn't want a fellow lion to be expelled. He didn't even ask me, and I certainly wasn't going to be a lion after listening to that girl rant about being one while we had to wait for Dumbledore to arrive." Since Severus used a port-key to get bring Granger and Ron to Hogwarts, they had a few hours before the students arrived. "She thinks Dumbledore is the next Merlin."

"Bonkers is what she is." Fred glanced over his shoulder.

"I agree, Forge." They were going to be using Granger for testing their products out.

Brit had been watching Dumbledore and Granger. "I think she is his little pawn for Harry Potter." The older Slytherins already figured out and were a bit surprised a first year would have. "I do believe she is going to be a problem."

"Going to be? She is." Ron Weasley looked at Percy. "So, Daphne, how do you feel about having another brother?"

"I already planned on writing my parents. I'm sure Fred and George already have their letter written."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Dark Lord slithered into Brit's dorm and up onto the bed, the only boy who didn't scream was Draco. "Marvolo is Brit's pet. He won't hurt anyone unless you try to hurt Brit."

"I thought he was staying with Severus." Brit picked up Marvolo. ~Does Severus want to talk to me?~

Everyone froze, but Brit and Draco. Draco started laughing. "You should see your faces." Blaise, Theo, and Ron relaxed.

"It's dark." Ron whispered.

"Actually it's only considered dark because of Dumbledore. In India and China, it's considered a great blessing by Lady Magic. In South America, India, and China it's used in healing. Some of the best healing spells are in parselmagic." Brit put Marvolo down after Marvolo hissed no. Brit opened his trunk, sorted through his books. "Here are some history books on the skills. They also have animal speak and other similar abilities that Dumbledore has stopped from being developed in Hogwarts. Did you know at one time basic warding classes were taught? Dance? Foreign languages? Dumbledore has banned them all."

Ron took one of the books, while Blaise and Theo picked up one. Soon the next hour and most of the weekend was spent talking about the magic that Hogwarts didn't teach.

Ron did get a few howlers, but no one took them seriously except for Dumbledore and Percy Weasley. Ron had arrived back in the snake pit Saturday afternoon looked a bit haggard. "Don't worry my future brother, it won't be much longer." Daphne sat down next to Ron. "Father is already on the situation."

Brit decided it was now time to speak to Severus as the former Weasleys decided on a pickup game of Quidditch for the snakes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus was in his private lab when he felt the wards alert him to Brit's arrival. He didn't look up. "Cut up the spleens for me, my Prince."

Brit hissed at Nagini, who smacked Severus' gently on the leg. Brit started cutting and Marvolo and Nagini curled up by his feet. "It has been an interesting weekend so far. Marvolo heard Dumbledore telling McGonagall that Weasley needed to be in Gryffindor for Harry Potter."

"Yes, he seems determined to have him and Granger linked to Harry Potter. It's why the girl wasn't expelled, despite all four heads agreeing she needed to be at least suspended." Severus dropped some mustard seeds into the cauldron he was currently working on. "After Molly and Ron had a screaming match this morning in Dumbledore's office, we had a separate meeting afterward the Weasleys departed. He believes that the Dark Lord is here or will be here to confront Harry Potter. He isn't sure how the Dark Lord will react once he realizes Harry Potter isn't here. For some reason, he also believes that Harry Potter needs to be friends with Granger, to guide his studies, while Weasley can help Harry relax."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I agree. He is working on a separate agenda with Granger and Weasley. He wants Potter, Granger, and Weasley to be seen as a trio. I know he is counting on Molly to mother Potter. She has been making a jersey for him, and she mentioned baked goods to Minerva and Dumbledore before she departed Hogwarts." Severus put his cauldron on simmer. "He is still expecting to find Potter, and turn him into an icon. However, I believe an icon he plans on having killed." The two snakes started hissing.

"Why?" Brit wondered what Dumbledore's goals were.

"Just the way he has said a few things. I will confirm my theory with Lucius later. Now, in regards to returning Marvolo to his human form, we have found a few different rituals, Lucius is researching some more." They had decided to use the name Marvolo for fear that if Dumbledore heard of a snake called Tom, he might connect the two. While Marvolo was Tom's middle name, it was a pureblood name and not unheard of.

"Daphne mentioned her father is going to try to gain custody of Ron Weasley. The twins also wrote to him."

"That will make an interesting article in the paper. Dumbledore will try to block it from being printed, but I'm sure Lucius and Rita will make sure it makes the paper."

"Granger?"

"Watch her. While I believe she isn't aware of what Dumbledore is doing, she trusts too much in authority figures and books. She honestly believes that Dumbledore is up there with Merlin. We might be able to show her the light, with the right books, but I'm not sure if she will ever believe anything bad about Dumbledore."

Brit looked into the cauldron. "More mint."

"Yes, just a leaf." Severus watched Brit add the mint.

"Time will tell with her, but she seems determined to always be right. She really didn't like everyone telling her she was wrong on the train, and from what the rumors have been saying she hasn't let it go either. She feels her punishment was unfair. There is a rumor she wrote to her parents and the Board."

"I will inform Lucius."

Chapter 5

It had been a rough month. Severus couldn't even count the number of meetings they had regarding the now officially declared missing Harry Potter. Fine, he could count, 53 meetings regarding Potter, and 14 staff meetings, all about Hermione Granger. For the record, Severus was now currently at 1,286 ways to alter Dumbledore's lemon drops.

Severus was now listening to Minerva complaining about Granger causing problems in the girls' dorm, the common room, and in the halls. "Albus, she doesn't listen. She believes she is correct and hits others when they tell her she is wrong."

Severus had warned them, but they didn't want to listen. "If you suspended her, she might have learned a lesson. She still insists that she did nothing wrong when I have her in detention. She actually informed me that she was going to speak to you, Albus, about getting the rest of her detention removed." He heard the Dark Lord hissing his own agreement to Severus' statement as several of the staff members agreed.

"Her hand raising and yelling out the answers if not called isn't helpful, either. Students don't even bother coming to class prepared any longer. They look at Granger as soon as I ask a question." Filius usually never complained about anyone.

Dumbledore sighed. "We also have a protest from her parents. Apparently, she wrote home and they wrote to the Board. There will be a meeting regarding the incident on the train."

Severus and Lucius had already discussed the issue. They knew the girl wasn't going to give up. She had been harassing Ron Weasley about how she was in the right but she didn't mean to hurt him, and he needed to forgive her. Weasley response was always simple, he told her when she apologized he would.

His snakes had made sure to let the girl know how they felt about her, especially the Greengrass twins, though Dumbledore still called them the Weasley twins. "She has been to see me three times since yesterday. Albus, you need to rein the girl in. She's not doing herself any favors with her running her mouth about how she is the brightest witch of her generation nor her lack of realizing she doesn't know everything."

"Yes, she actually told one of the prefects she was wrong when she removed points from Granger for her uniform not being correct. She quoted Hogwarts: A History, telling her that there is nothing in there that prohibits her from wearing muggle trousers with her uniform shirt and cloak." Pomona sighed. "She stormed into my class and gave me that excuse."

Severus watched Dumbledore. The man was clearly at a loss as to what to do. One potential pet went to Slytherin, the other was making herself seen in a very unflattering light, and already had a Board inquiry. "I will speak to her. The inquiry is on Friday, so Mr. Weasley, Mr. Peverell, Mr. Malfoy will need to attend also. Severus, if you could inform their parents. I will arrange a port-key for all of us."

"I will inform them." Severus knew Lucius had already gathered memories, statements, and had Minerva send him the detention reports on Granger. The biggest factor was the memories of the girl not being sorry for what she had done. Severus and Ron Weasley had submitted their memory of Dumbledore denial of the girl being suspended. Lucius had pulled all of the expulsion records, Dumbledore was going to be in for a surprise.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Here she comes." Ron warned. They were currently in library researching for their potion assignment.

"She is getting annoying. She has been gloating about something, earlier today she kept staring at Ron with a smug look on her face." Draco handed one of the books to Brit.

Brit didn't say anything. He knew what was going on, after all, he acted as the translator between the Dark Lord, Severus, and Lucius.

"We will find out who is right on Friday." Granger held out a letter. "We have an appointment in front of the Board."

Draco laughed. "You're really going to earn the title brightest witch of our generation." Sarcasm lacing his voice.

Brit looked at the letter. "Granger, you do realize what will happen if this goes to the Board and you are found at fault?"

"I'm not, yes, I didn't mean to hurt Ron, but I didn't do anything wrong with practicing my spells before school started." Granger pulled out her copy of Hogwarts: A History.

"Your funeral." Ron ignored Granger has she shoved the book at him.

"Granger, you do realize you are telling three people who grew up in this world our laws? We have been taught from birth that you don't do magic outside of school unless you are being taught by someone who is of age, like your parents or tutor." Brit resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's because your pure-bloods, you think you have the right to do whatever you want, and if a muggle-born does it, it's against the law."

"Granger, you were informed not to do magic outside of school. It has nothing to with class. If we went into the muggle world, which I know Draco and I have, we are expected to obey those laws, why do you feel you can break the Ministry's laws?"

"Very good point, Mr. Peverell. Granger before you start gloating, you should remember that you haven't won yet." Severus appeared next to Brit. "Mr. Peverell, it's time."

Brit wasn't sure what was going on but figured Severus needed him for something. Draco and Ron realized that it wasn't anything bad, just a way to keep Granger out of any Slytherins' business. "Draco, I need that book after you, so if you check it out let me know."

"Will do." Draco knew Brit would tell him what Severus needed to speak to Brit about if it was important. Dumbledore was used to hearing about Brit and Draco from Severus, so Dumbledore wouldn't think anything was strange if Granger went running to Dumbledore.

Severus and Brit didn't speak until they got to Severus' quarters and he put up the privacy wards. "I heard her tell you."

"Yes, how did it even get this far?" Brit was a bit surprised.

"Dumbledore tried to keep it from happening, but Mr. and Mrs. Granger believe their daughter and feel that she can't do anything wrong. They were informed about the train incident, but I guess the biggest issue is they agree with her, based on their daughter's word."

"So they don't care that she broke the law? Lucius must be ready to bury them and Dumbledore."

*He better. Dumbledore should have suspended her like Severus wanted.* The Dark Lord hissed. Brit translated what the Dark Lord hissed.

"I believe he is regretting it." Severus filled them on what happened in the staff meeting. The Dark Lord had been staying with Brit since Granger liked to hit people, and he didn't trust Dumbledore.

"Why do we need to be there? We gave the memories." Brit really didn't want to deal Granger if he didn't have to.

"I am aware, but it's Dumbledore who requested everyone to be present. Lucius tried to prevent it, but Dumbledore pulled in a few favors after Lucius suggested they could press charges. I think he is planning on trying to say no harm no foul." Both ignored the hissing from the Dark Lord, as Brit didn't translate, which Severus knew meant the Dark Lord was thinking of the different ways to kill Dumbledore.

"Is he sane?" Brit asked with all the seriousness an eleven-year-old could muster. "This move makes no sense."

"I believe he is hoping to have Granger presented as a confused, misguided muggle. He isn't aware that Lucius has pulled her detention report, nor will present the memories."

Brit smirked. "Gryffindors."

"Exactly."


End file.
